Generally, as a tape fastener when the disposable diaper is put onto a wearer, the one which utilizes an adhesive is mainly used. In a diaper cover, bonding is made by using a detachable hook and loop fastener which engages a hook component with an hook receiving component (generally, called VELCRO Fastener (registered trademark) or MAGIC Tape (registered trademark)). When this hook and loop fastener is used, it is detachable many times and is convenient.
On the contrary, the disposable diaper with a structure where an adhesive tape fastener is fixed in place at both side portions of the disposable diaper, the larger area of the front sheet is fixed in place on the back sheet surface of the belly side of the disposable diaper, the adhesive tape fastener is fastened to this front sheet and the mounting position can be adjusted, is widely and generally used.
In this case, the one where the targets (marking) are formed by printing on the front tape with spaced relationship each other in a belly peripheral direction is known for convenience sake's of the fastening position of the adhesive tape fastener.
For the one with a structure where the adhesive tape fastener is intended to be fastened to the front sheet, although there is an advantage that the mounting position of the tape fastener can be adjusted, when the fastener is once taken off after wearing to confirm whether or not there is a urination and is fastened again to the front sheet, the fastening strength of the adhesive deteriorates. Further, since it primarily relies upon the adhesion strength by the adhesive, for example, in the adult disposable diaper having a larger area, it results in insufficient strength, thereby peeling off is likely to take place.
In this regard, when the hook and loop fastener is used, there is an advantage that a larger engagement strength can be obtained, and although detachable actions are repeated, the engagement strength does not deteriorate. As the hook and loop fastener in this case, the one where the hook component comprises a number of inverted L-shape-like or mushroom-like protrusions, the hook receiving component comprises a number of almost half-arced loops whose both ends are fixed at the surface of the base material section, thus both elements are mechanically detachable (peeling off) by the entanglement of both elements in place of an adhesion power or a chemical bond is generally used. In addition, a filament yarn (a single filament is illustrated in f) on which crimp treatment (bulky treatment) is performed as loops 5a, 5a, . . . is conventionally used as enlarged and shown in FIG. 11, the bulkiness allows the filament yarn to realize a firm entanglement with the hook component. In addition, even if a hook and loop fastener is used in place of a front tape likewise, the one where the targets which are formed in the base material section 5b is marketed.
However, in the conventional hook receiving component of the conventional hook and loop fastener, there was a problem that the targets (not illustrated) on the surface of the base material section 5b were dispersedly hidden by a number of loops 5a, 5a, . . . on the surface of the base material section as shown in FIG. 11 mainly by “the bulkiness of the fiber comprising the loops”, although a character or a designed pattern was arranged as a target, the target could not be clearly observed.
Therefore, the subject of the present invention is intended to allow the target on the base material section in the hook receiving component to be clearly observed in the hook and loop fastener which functions as the fastening member of the disposable diaper.
Another subject is intended to provide an air permeable product even in the fastening front sheet portion.
In addition, the tape-type disposable diaper conventionally marketed is as follows. This is one where a fastening piece in which an adhesive layer is formed on the fastened surface is provided on both sides of the back side of the disposable diaper for wearing, when it is used, after the corresponding portions of the wearer's body are each covered with the front side and back side of the disposable diaper, the fastening piece is brought into the belly side, and the disposable diaper is fixed in place by fastening the fastening piece onto the front target tape comprising the plastic materials such as polyethylene fixed in place by the adhesive on the surface of non-liquid permeable sheets such as polyethylene sheets on the external surface of the disposable diaper.
In the relevant tape-type disposable diaper, it is difficult to tightly fasten the disposable diaper by fastening only once, the adjustment of fastening of the disposable diaper may be actually repeated several times until it is tightly fastened in place. As one of the causes of the adjustment of fastening, a case that although one piece of a pair of fastening pieces could be fastened onto the front target tape, the other fastening piece could not reach the front target tape can be taken up. In fastening, a user felt troublesome in a case per se that the fastening position of the fastening piece was limited.
In addition, there was a case that the front target tape was torn while fastening was adjusted several times. Of course, although tearing of the front target tape can be prevented by increasing the thickness of the target tape. However, when the rigidity of the front target tape is increased, the disposable diaper becomes bulky and the comfortable wearing property may be lost. Thus, the present status is that it copes with situation by minimizing the thickness.
In order overcome these problems, the applicants have previously proposed the disposable diaper in Japanese Patent Application No. 11-273799 where the entire external sheet was formed of non-woven cloth and a mechanical fastening pieces are detachably engaged at an arbitrary position on the surface of the belly. This disposable diaper brings about the advantages that a disposable diaper dispenses with the front target tape made of polyethylene or the like attached to the surface of the belly so as to eliminate troublesomeness when the fastening piece is fastened and improve the wearing property, and improvement of the productivity, reduction of the production cost or the like can be accomplished by removing the front target tape.
However, the relevant disposable diaper with no front target tape is such that although there is no troublesomeness in wearing the disposable diaper since the fastening position of the fastening piece is not limited, a user, in turn, has a difficulty using the disposable diaper when the index of the fastening position is not provided.
Another subject according to the present invention is intended to facilitate tape fastening work while eliminating troublesomeness in fastening the fastening piece, improving comfortable feeling, increasing productivity and reducing cost by dispensing with the front target tape.